cow_chopfandomcom-20200214-history
Heavy Rain
Heavy Rain is a series where James and Aleks play Heavy Rain Remastered. Aleks had never played Heavy Rain, while James played it about 3 times up to a certain point but never completed it. The opening and ending "Live Action Crawl" sequences are voiced by Asher. Episodes Trivia * Aleks has played the demo of Heavy Rain before playing the full game. * James has played the game a total of 3 times but has never beaten it. * Agent Norman Jayden is James' favorite character. * Rebar is the main character, villian, and hero of Heavy Rain. * In the series, after the Origami Killer was revealed, Aleks still didn't know who it was. * The bonus episode, The Three Mysterious Cases, was all the Heavy Rain live action skits, put together. This is the first series where this has been done. * Heavy Rain is the 3rd official gameplay series on the channel. Quotes * "Hey guys, welcome back to Depression Simulator" '- James * "My name is Agent Norman Jayden" '- James'' * ''"Is the dream still real...within Ethan?" '- James * "Is anybody actually happy in this?" '- Aleks'' * ''"Jesus, look what you've done to him, his nipples fucked up man, that shit don't come back" '- James * "Look at that sweet, sweet caressing of the nipple" '- Aleks'' * ''"You're doing this in-front of a live audience, you have about 20,000 concurrent viewers right now. They're donating, yelling at you to do it right now. They wanna see this happen." '- James, to Aleks * ''"I'm sorry man"- Aleks'' * ''"Wait a minute, the window... AHHHHHHHHH, you're fucking busted dude, and the fucking phone back there when you came in!" - James'' * "Nah, give it to her raw" '- James'' * ''"It doesn't fucking matter cause Ethan's a god, dude...Jason Bourne" '- Aleks * "Do we have any units on the ground floor?! No, everyone's on the roof!" '- Aleks'' * ''"Where is Norman Jayden, man? Where is Norman Jayden? What have you done to him?" ' - James, to Aleks * "The most fucked up part of that is that they gave her a stand up shower and you know that she can't stand up in there" '- James'' * ''"Say a fucking name...right now...before I put a pillow over your head" '- Aleks, to Mrs. Sheppard * "Are you sure that this is the only option?" '- James ' "There is no other option, James! THERE IS NO OTHER OPTION!" '- Aleks'' * ''"I took the poison an hour ago... and I'm not dead"... '-' Ethan Mars '"Just wait.. Just wait.." '- James "'WHAT DO YOU MEAN JUST WAIT? It can still kick in. SHUT THE FUCK UP!" '- Aleks'' * ''"Dude if Jayden was in Ethan's place right there, I would've fucking creamed my pants!" - James''Category:Series Translations ''At the bottom of the description in each Cow Chop video there are two phrases, both in a different language that are sometimes related to that video. | The following are the translations for each video. NOTE: Some of these are meant to not make any sense. DEPRESSION SIMULATOR | Episode 1 # Hausa '→ '''English '- "Ethan is not just a architect, he is a true artist. He likes to draw up their homes over time, mostly to famous people. Not many people actually need the product, but to send them anyway." # 'Sinhala '→ 'English '- "Fifteen million is a lot of money. He really made a lot of money in his young Macaulay Culkin. His best-known film is only the first page." '''IT CAN'T GET ANY WORSE THAN THIS | Episode 2 # Yiddish → English '- ''"Random and creepy clown sightings first began this past summer in an apartment complex in South Carolina. The clown was standing near the forest, and gesturing at children to come with him. Ever since there have been sightings all over the place, even in the UK." # 'Romanian → English '- "Things I have learned about Ethan so far: he has a sort of personality disorder (he might be bipolar, could be schizophrenia), he did not love Jason (due to his recessive genes), and while he We can not say what he was driving before, his stroll now is shaken." '''UNREALISTIC NBA DREAMS | Episode 3 # Slovenian → English '- ''"So far, no one has any idea who the Origami killer. How do they know Ethan? Why are they sending him strange notes in the mail? And probably the most important: how Ethan end up in the middle of the street with a piece of origami?" # 'Bulgarian → English '- "Secondary school senior players eventually composed of one team in the NBA: For three in 10,000, or 0.03 percent. This is roughly the chance of getting four of a kind in the first round of draw poker" '''CRIME SCENE INVESTIGATION | Episode 4 # Romanian → English '- ''"When playing Scenes chapter Crime in Heavy Rain, it is very important to collect all available clues. Tire tracks and footprints are very valuable hints for any investigation, so finding the most important. Do not forget to look at your body! Not that the game will let you go until it checks." # 'Czech → English '- "Do not forget to vote this week if you live in America. If Lauren Zimy can, you can!" '''BLACKOUTS AND DRUG ADDICTION | Episode 5 # Russian → English '- ''"Why does Ethan keep having trips? When he wakes up, why does he have origami in his hand? Most importantly, why did he not say anything to the police?" # 'Norwegian → English '- "It turns out that Ethan has schizophrenia. This does not mean surprising anyone, especially his therapist. That's a good thing Ethan does not tell him about blackouts, that's probably something he wants to keep up for now." '''GLITCH MODE: ON | Episode 6 # Turkish '→ '''English '- "Due to YouTube and strict content guidelines, there is no full nudity in this section. We may label this as art, but YouTube may not consider it a reasonable excuse. Sorry, because Madison's body is very sexy." # 'Hindi '→ 'English '- "What did we learn in this episode? If someone tells you to put your hands up, when they have told a gun your face, just go ahead and put your hands up. Or maybe try not to get caught stealth around in the first place." '''GOOD COP VS BAD COP | Episode 7 # Swedish → English '- ''"Ethan realizes his son is definitely kidnapped, and it's time to take that asshole out. Hopefully we can get all clues and catch the right guy. From now on, there are still some holes missing in this puzzle, but it all will be gathering soon, right?" # 'Bangla → English '- "Nathaniel is clearly crazy, but is he crazy abduction and killing eight kids? Maybe, maybe not The best thing was that we did not shoot him, so we asked him to interrogate him." '''SUICIDE BABY | Episode 8 # Slovenian → English '- ''"In chapter Ethan ride against traffic called The Bear. Bears are generally shy and easily frightened types; However, if the mother bear thinks it's her cub endangered, she will be violent and fiercely defends her young. This reflects the aggressive determination Ethan has, as well as the drive against traffic mirroring the bear charged." # 'Serbian → English '- "There are a few bloopers in Game Bear chapter. First, Ethan never buckles, and he is not showing buckled until you hang upside down from his belt. Secondly, even if he failed in this episode, the handle is still in the park when Ethan drives in a few shots. Silly Game Developers." '''CRAZY POLICE CHASE | Episode 9 # Japanese → English '- ''"I would like to say special thanks to our intern, Jerrel, who just made a handy origami cow for some of our transition shots. Does that mean that he is an origami killer? I'm scared." # 'Dutch → English '- "Why did Ethan wear his boxers while he was having showers? Maybe he could not take them off by himself because of his injuries, or maybe he is in a never-naked. What do you think?" '''EPIC HOUSE PARTY | Episode 10 # Spanish → English '- ''"Are they going to be able to find out who the Origami killer is? There have been many clues, but they do not seem to be getting any closer. Without spoiling, comment on whether you think they will or will not." # 'Swedish → English '- "Private detective and lady get closer to the death of her son and missing husband. They go to an epic house party with lots of spirits and drugs. There is also a huge battle at the end." '''HOW MANY WAYS CAN YOU DIE? | Episode 11 # Swedish → English '- ''"It is not possible for Ethan to die in this chapter, but it is necessary for you to get clues to solve the address puzzle at the end of the game. It is possible to get Ethan hurt to the point where he will give up and go through the Coward door himself, and the chapter ends. So be careful." # 'Hebrew → English '- "If you want to go in the opposite direction of the flame during part of the tunnel, then you will encounter her body. The body is more likely to have another father trying to make it through the maze." '''SAVE THE NIPPLE | Episode 12 # Portuguese → English '- ''"The chapter in which Ethan's ex-wife arrives at the police station is not playable, and it's more like a scene. It also happens to be very loud and hard to hear. Basically she told detectives she suspected Ethan was the killer." # 'French → English '- "The chapter where Shelby playing golf with Mr. Kramer is the easiest in the game. All you have to do is hit the ball three times to trigger the next events. So easy!" '''FINGER LICKIN' GOOD | Episode 13 # Spanish → English '- ''"This test is called "The Lizard" more than likely due to the ability of certain lizards to lose legs / body parts and survive or even regrow the lost limb." # 'French → English '- "The wood chips that is in the corner is actually not an option to cut your finger. This small piece of wood is something for Ethan to squeeze his teeth down so as not to focus on the pain." '''JAILBIRD | Episode 14 # Spanish → English '- ''"If you are able to prevent Ethan from being arrested, then you can get a completely different scene with Norman in his hotel room, trying to resist drugs. If Ethan is arrested, the game takes you back to the police station for Norman to rescue Ethan." # 'Persian → English '- "As the game progresses, allowing the main characters to die. Who do you live and who you think will die?" '''A QUICK DEATH | Episode 15 # Swedish → English '- ''"Who could have killed Manfred? He was a nice guy. Hopefully catch the evil origami murderer soon." # 'Arabic → English '- "It is possible for you to scan all the prints and avoid the police as long as you do it quickly. You can run out of time which will give you the same scenery shown in this episode. Aleks missed both the phone in the back and the edge of the window. You may also need to eliminate the bathroom door, the bathroom sink, the toilet handle (unless you touched this), and the glass frame Lauren tends to (if you take a long time)." '''HEAVIEST RAINFALL EVER | Episode 16 # Spanish → English '- ''"Shit! Norman Jayden is dead! Does this mean they will have a terrible ending? You're going to have to keep looking to find out." # 'Russian → English '- "Colin was pretty creepy. What were his plans with Madison? So glad that we'll never know." '''THE LONELY BACHELOR | Episode 17 # French → English '- ''"These poor children! Their father beats them and their mother is not there to help. Then they go to play on a construction site and one of them dies right in front of the other. Certainly the birth of a psychopath there." # 'Kurdish → English '- "Where the heck is this game is based on? Seattle? New Orleans? Comment that you think these people are living." '''UP IN THE CLUB | Episode 18 # Dutch → English '- ''"Who wears a collar shirt to the club? I mean come on, Paco. Obviously she is a narcissist." # 'Hebrew → English '- "This is the third scene in the game that potentially involves nudity; Madison can be undressed to the point where she removes her bra, showing her breasts. She can not take off her panties." '''THE RAID | Episode 19 # Croatian → English '- ''"Madison may be absent in this chapter if she was killed in "Doc", changing the start. Chapter still starts with Ethan sitting, except he does not cry and already wears a black coat. Ethan stands up, finds the last origami and goes to the front door and asks where Madison is. He sees the police and runs across the balcony." # 'Swedish → English '- "The SWAT team is completely unprofessional, but it is a really good thing for Ethan." '''FORCEFUL TRIGGERING | Episode 20 # Croatian → English '- ''"I did not know we had so many fans who speak Croatian. Last week, the multicultural section is a bit miserable. I apologize for this. Hope this works for that? Have a nice day!" # 'Filipino → English '- "If you've ever known anyone with Alzheimer's, you know it's very, very frustrating to talk to them. Maybe not so much suffocating them with a pillow frustrating. Definitely a task though, and the game does a good job of simulating it." '''ORIGAMI KILLER REVEAL | Episode 21 # Swedish → English '- ''"Fan dude, Aleks' reaction to the origami murderer was priceless. James knew who the killer was, nobody knows when he deduced it, but it all came together at the end ... kind of. Wait, this is not the end!" # 'Spanish → English '- "This game makes you fuck yourself in the ass if you can not find out who the killer is." '''THE FINAL FIGHT | Episode 22 # Italian → English '- ''"Finally. End. Now what are we going to play?" # 'Irish → English '- "Shelby just turned up into a psychopath after his father refused to save John. He surrounded himself and his prey with rebar, in memory of the death of John." '''THE THREE MYSTERIOUS CASES | Bonus # 'Spanish → English '- "Hi guys, sorry for the lack of cargo on Friday. We have our hands tied with moving everything. It's actually a lot of work and a lot of people to call to try to get a new temporary place to work. We will have some updates for you on Sunday! Hopefully soon after we can show you the new place too."